


【Markchan/马东】学坏

by Sphinx_xnihpS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinx_xnihpS/pseuds/Sphinx_xnihpS
Summary: 李东赫想他抓住了李敏亨的把柄：他根本不是表面上看起来那种好学生。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 10





	【Markchan/马东】学坏

*校园paro，坏学生早恋，带降玩

*双向暗恋，两个第一人称视角

*3k+小甜饼，也许ooc，看个乐吧

\----------

（李东赫视角）

十七岁生日过得实在太失望了，有点不甘心来着。

罗渽民下单的蛋糕送错了味道，因为不喜欢还含有榛子（过敏源…这个比较严重）所以痛快分给了同学们。但心情指数-1

生日也要上早课，太委屈了不是吗？所以想犒劳自己，躲在宽阔的肩膀后面睡觉，却忘了前桌是仁俊xi。感觉自己越长大反而变笨了，心情指数-1

连累努力当掩体的仁俊挨骂的直接后果是失去李jeno那份礼物，间接后果是支付睡眠时间用以弥补破碎的友谊（如果真的存在过）。太烦了，心情指数-1

没睡够所以做出奇怪的言行也不奇怪，比如提示李敏亨欠我的初恋记得送（记性真糟糕），朝他比了三种心形，一次被看到了，lucky。倒是捏着手指回了我一个，但是没有下文。呼吸平稳的样子是木头吧？心情指数-1

换掉了学妹托我递给他的情书，“马克学长像我熟识已久的某个人，离奇的命定感”……确实非常离奇，李马克除了像李东赫讨厌和喜欢的两个李敏亨，不像任何人……换了信但是忘了换信封上的署名（西八），当然没有下文，心情指数+1。但认不出我的字有点过于严重，心情指数-1

想不出招儿了，所以去找了已经修补好友谊的仁俊，又去问了桃花一直很多的渽民。仁俊xi说好像什么也没做，就稀里糊涂收到了表白，Jeno不同意，说仁俊有散发名为“仁俊”的可爱气场…‘友谊’这种东西真的不是正对着足球场的玻璃窗吗？不然一天之内怎么会碎掉两次呢。相比之下渽民ni的答案看上去可行性高得多，叫我好好撒一番娇就是了，不会可以教我。真是的…撒娇难道不是人类的本性吗？

不过确定不需要搭配漂亮的脸蛋吗？

说起来，敏亨眼里的东赫，是漂亮的……吗？至少要是可爱的吧，嗯，可爱这个程度的话应该…

……问题是李敏亨看谁都可爱。

一杯普普通通的西瓜汁红得可爱，猫在阳台上一脚踩空然后挂在树上傻得可爱，他上初中的表弟朴志晟因为手不听使唤，老打坏东西所以不够可爱，但由于堂皇地主动认错居然又显得可爱。

曾经有人的求偶标准是活的，李敏亨的可爱标准甚至比这个还要低，他只要求它们是东西，而不一定要是东赫。

God Damn Cute.

但不管怎样还是决定一试，趁课间休息时把头靠在了李敏亨肩膀上，蹭蹭他的颈窝。早上刚洗过头发，还是毛绒绒带着香味的吧？因为李敏亨课间也要做题（真努力）所以不能妨碍他的胳膊，就改为抱住他的腰。接下来该怎么做呢……拿腿夹住小腿然后晃一晃吗？摸摸他的耳朵？还是说两句好听的？

都不是，因为被迅速地甩开了…对，抓着我的衣领把我拎起来放回了座位，还教育我说“东赫啊，这样怎么行呢？要专心念书才可以有平坦的前路。”真是的……前路平不平坦不知道，反正情路是真的坎坷，23个字，那哥今天对我说过最长的一句话。

想让他再多训我几句，所以我挑衅道“我的前途对哥而言很重要吗？胳膊伸长到这种程度，去汉江当跨江大桥也可以呢”说完捂着砰砰跳的心脏准备好挨骂，可那哥却叹气又摇头，又坐回去当他正襟危坐的好学生了！真是离谱，书本的吸引力比和我吵架大吗？那东赫要努力变得更有趣才行。

之后就彻底提不起兴趣了，总之浑浑噩噩过完一天。还是想着，十七岁生日除了坏心情和一鼻子灰，总得留下点什么吧？即将迈入成年，所以打算做些出格的事。灵感是Jeno给我的，身为代表着规章制度的学生会长，却和黄仁俊隔着一层楼秘密恋爱，课间下来考勤巡逻像是冲进敌军的战壕，干柴烈火后又腻着嗓子道别的模样很难让人相信不是在玩什么角色扮演……十分恶心但该死地让人羡慕。

我可能天生有点抖m倾向，挨骂后再吃糖好像会比较甜，看到喜欢的人愤怒会心动，我妈说我脑后生有反骨，热衷违反一切明文撰写和多数不言自明的规则。直到青春期的后半段，她和我说话都坚持用“最好别做”代替“不能做”，因为“不能做”三个字一旦出现，我立马就会去做。不谙这一点的人会吃大亏，比如李敏亨好像叫我不要喜欢他。

又比如现在，我打算玩一票大的。按李敏亨和我的生日月份数和日期数，一共三个数字（幸好只有三个），对应校规中的三条禁令（校规是我找Jeno借的）。

二、不许抽烟。

六、不许拐带别人抽烟。

八、早恋禁止。

非常清晰，我打算一次性全部违反掉。

重点在‘全部’，因为我必须像八爪鱼一样，精准踩住方向各异的三条红线；难点在‘一次性’，因为违规就像对不喜欢你的人告白，机会只有一次，还随时可能被打断，而在此之前能说几句全看你的语速。前两条同时触犯易如反掌，加上第三条却难度陡增，因为烟和打火机是死的，而李敏亨是活的。

关于这个，其实我已经有一套自认为周密的计划，告知黄仁俊后被评价为“只活一天”。我说管它呢，得不到李敏亨初恋的一天和没活有什么区别？爱情美满的仁俊xi于是没话说了，想了想祝我‘不成功便成仁’。大概是说成功了就即刻收获爱情，不成功就像仁俊一样，在等待中莫名其妙收获爱情。

多么善意的祝福啊。

于是计划当天，我拿一枚纸屑迫害了李敏亨，让他在大课间被罚独自值日。而我目送出操的大部队涌出教学楼后独自折返，劈手把搞不清状况的李敏亨拖出教室，一路摁进了走廊尽头的男洗手间。他挣扎了，但是不太严重，可能是我手抖得厉害，让心思单纯的李敏亨以为我害了什么难以启齿的病，以至于非得借荒无人烟的男厕所解决——而他在激烈的思想斗争之后打算帮我。

男厕所没有一个隔间的门关着，完美。在水箱的怪叫声中，我用凌厉的眼神迫使李敏亨靠墙站好，抬脚踹上了厕所门。他漂亮的圆眼睛里先是货真价实的疑惑，在捕捉到我从衣兜夹出的两根烟时，疑惑变成了惊恐，这让我霎时心烦，所以腾出一只手捂了他的眼睛。

“不要动……”我凑近他的耳朵低声威胁，他此刻乖得出奇，比板起脸训斥我时顺眼十倍不止。为了珍惜这份乖巧我迫不及待把两根烟都喂进自己嘴里，舌头卷着它们尽量靠近。打火机清脆地鸣叫了一声，都燃了。

待火星平稳后，我拿犬齿咬着尝试性吸了一小口，呛得昏天黑地。世界上哪来这么辣的东西。

泪眼模糊里我吐掉两根烟，在一片烟雾缭绕中跌跌撞撞吻上了李敏亨的嘴，好像磕到了他的牙齿，但是他马上开启齿关接纳了我，让我顺顺利利地污染了他。人生中的第一个吻湿漉漉的还有点辣，但把辛辣的烟味分享给另一个人后我反而哭得更厉害了，整个人打着抖地哭，也不知道在害怕或者激动些什么。

原本料想的是帅气地做这一切来着，等李敏亨呛得说不出半个字再趁机表白，把他的沉默当默认…但现在好像全反过来了。

当时的场面太混乱，我只记得三件事了：一、李敏亨没被呛到；二、好像是他先伸的舌头；三、我咬到自己的舌头了。

我想我抓住李敏亨的把柄了，他不是外表看上去那种好学生。由于把柄在我手里，所以他痛痛快快交出了欠我的初恋，虽然比我的生日晚了一天，但从此我拥有了在仁俊xi炫耀情感状况时反唇相讥的资本。

（李马克视角）

东赫这孩子让人头疼。

他好像不知道我喜欢他，所以撩拨得肆无忌惮，太过火了……有时候，真的。

上课时朝我比心，想引起我的关注，不该回应的来着，但是太可爱了所以没有忍住。

冒充别人写情书捉弄我，以为我认不出他的笔迹吗？被拒绝后稍微堂皇的样子，倒像我捉弄了他，可怕的是一遇上他的眼神，内心真的涌起负疚感，真是个devil，devil…

情书也还在忍受范围，可skinship实在太过火了，脖子平时很迟钝来着，但被蹭的时候汗毛全都竖起来了，好不容易适应又被抱住腰，那里太敏感了所以完全不能承受，会出大事来着，所以赶紧和他分开了。

忙乱中看到他一片空白的作业又起了无名火，真是的…不守住当学生的本分，以后东赫成长了会后悔吧？以前也旁敲侧击说过，不要把注意力放在我身上这样的话，东赫好像没听懂，但话说重了又难以面对他哀伤的表情，所以就彻底不清不楚了。

但无论如何，想让东赫清醒后有选择未来的权利，所以斟酌用语重新对他说了一遍，没想到他反应那么激烈，说什么他的前途对我不重要……怎么可能不重要啊，想要一直呆在一起的，我的东赫。

‘事情发生的那一天’，从早上开始东赫就非常奇怪，躲躲闪闪的样子像是藏着话想说，但又拒绝和我发生对视，害得我也神经起来，时刻注意他的动作，所以几乎是立刻发现他偷偷往我脚下撒纸屑……哈，这个小子。

费那么大劲制造和我的独处，打算做个好哥哥，听听他的想法来着，没想到一句话不说拉着我闷头往外走，发抖的样子像在害怕。这下叫我担心起来了，东赫不会在哪儿受了委屈吧？

看到那两支烟时我几乎气笑了，东赫自己也心虚，忙不迭来蒙我的眼睛所以错过了我愤怒的目光。但听他剧烈咳嗽的样子，显然是第一次抽，愤怒又消退了一半。正想着待会儿要好好收拾他一顿，突然凑上来亲我…不夸张地说，当时大脑以陨石撞地球的速度宕机了。

东赫好像哭了……眼泪蹭了我一脸

但是嘴唇很软，果然是纯真的孩子啊所以只会贴着ㅋㅋ，在控制住自己之前实实在在亲吻了他，反应过来以后永远失去哥哥的威严了ㅠㅠ

那天和东赫一起写了学生生涯里字数最多的检讨，但东赫好像很高兴，所以我也理所当然高兴起来。

真是容易满足的可爱鬼呢。


End file.
